


A Not So Mobile Ghetto

by merentha13



Series: Partners [8]
Category: The Professionals
Genre: Fanart, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 07:49:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13266966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merentha13/pseuds/merentha13





	A Not So Mobile Ghetto

DOYLE: Don't knock it. Ghetto means, um, being able to depend on your own kind.  
BODIE: So, you and me are a mobile ghetto, eh?

_-Killer With a Long Arm_

[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/merentha13/21454005/190476/190476_original.jpg)  



End file.
